After the original clone was selected, and assigned an identity number of BW109, the aforesaid tree was reproduced by collecting scions from it and grafting these onto common black walnut rootstocks at Martell Forest, Purdue University. These asexual reproductions ran true to the parent tree and to each other in all respects.